SebastianxCiel Bath
by Angeliquee
Summary: When ceil decides to take a little break from work and go play in a mud puddle with his servants Sebastian gets a little annoyed and decides to put a punishment on ciel *Wink, Wink*


SebastianxCiel Bath Time :D

I DONT own any characters and this is a part 2 kind of from my other story SebastianxCiel Cold

It was a beautiful day outside and Ciel was stuck doing boring old work. He stood up and looked out the window there he sees his workers sticking there feet in a after rain mud puddle and splashing around. Ciel wish he could do that instead of he got a brilliant idea hoe to stall Sebastian because he knew he would not agree.

"Sebastian" Ciel calls and in seconds Sebastian walks in.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian saids

" will you bring me to tea and something sweet and please take your time"

" As you wish my lord".

And when Sebastian exits Ciel clops his shoes off and runs outside to were Finny,Meryrin and Bard were and joined right in splashing Meryrin and finny slashing Bard and they all were soaked.

Meanwhile Sebastian~

Sebastian heads up staires to give his lord his sweets and tea and sees his young lord socks and shoes are sprawled out in his office area. When he hears giggles outside he walks near the window and sees his master playing in the puddle with his servants splashing around. " My lord why do you get yourself into messy situations when you have so much more work to finish". Sebastian takes off his shoes and puts them in a neat pile and starts to head out the servants see Sebastian coming towards them they stop splashing but sense Ciel back was towards Sebastian he was unaware until he realized every one stopped then he knew what was behind him With out even having to turn around. " Let me guess who's behind me". Ciel says evilly and just like that Ciel splashed Sebastian till he was drenched and gave him the evil laughing look. all the servants started laughing. Sebastian gave them the evil glare and they stopped.

"My lord look how dirty you are now you must take a shower and eat supper". Ciel signs and says "Okay". " I want all of you to take a bath in the down staires showers. and clean your selves. you all understand" and all the servants say at once " Yes Sir!" and they all run inside to get cleaned yp " now for you young master you got us both soaked and sense there's only one shower left we both shall take on together". Ciel blushes badly and st udders " B-butt s-Sebastian w-ont that be weird.. what if our S-ervants S-See". "You will have no trouble with them they are getting them selves clean.

When they reach the shower area sebastian undresses his master and slides his hand gently over his masters nips and ciel lets in a gasp. when they both are undressed they open up the shower door way and get in. Sebastian turns on the shower to hot but soothing temperature. They both are standing under the big shower head.( sebastian behind him and Ciel in the front) Sebastian grabs soap and rubs it in his hands before he touches his young lords arms and chest rubing his nips a couple more times. " S-Sebastian what are you-" he gets caught off " my lord i am simply just washing you like a butler schould i promise ill be gentle" Ciel blushes at the words i promise i will be gentle.

Sebastian pulls his master closer and slides his hands down his masters delegent sides and starts to work his member. Ciel moans and trys to say " S-seba-stan!" "yes my lord" sebastian saids blunt " what are you-agh doing" and he grips Sebastian arms. " my lord it is a spot i must wash delegently" Ciel just moans un able to reply and he loosens his grip. Sebastian puts a index in his masters hole Ciel lets out a shocking noise. " S-Sebastian agh"

sbeatian lays his master agaist the tiled wall sand sticks another finger in him Ciels breath quickens and sebastian starts to trail kisses from ciels neck to his shoulders until ciel comes all over sebastians hand and floor." My lord that was fast" ciel gets redder in the face " Shut Up" Sebastian spreads ciels butt cheeks and Ciel Gasps " S=ebastian what are you" but it was to late sebastian slammed his member into his young lords hole. Ciel let out a litle scream "AH!" while sebastian continues to ram into him ciel is pinned up against the wall unable to move really with his fist trying to grab the wall while sebastian just ramms into him Over and over again ciel can feel an little of the tempeture to the water change but he cant really notice it that much because his body is sweating under the hot shower head.

While this is going on Meyrin~

Meyrin gets out of the shower down stairs and decides to wash his masters dirty clothes for troubling sebastian. meryrin walks up staires and goes to the bathroom walk waygrabs the hamper and right before she was about to leave she heard ciel moaning in a pain ful way she calles "Master" a little to quiet but ceil hears and he tell sebastian to wait he yells " yes mayrin?" she replies" are you okay my lord and just when she says that sebstian rams back into ciel to moan a lil to loud " Mayrin im fine just enjoying the shower".

" Okay my lord i was just doing your laundry"

sebastian is still raming into him repeadily and he tries to keep himself low in his moans

" Ok-ay" in a heavy way

mayrin leave quickly enough cause right then and there ciel burst and so did Sebastian and they both let out huge moans.

While sebastian lets his member out and lets his master steady his breath he washes him self and his master.

when they get out sebastian carries him because he is in slight pain in his lower back.

Sebastian dresses him in a nightgown on his young master and lays him down to bed he kisses his forehead"You will need rest my lord for later" and when he started to leave Ciel calls his name " s-ebastian"

"Yes my lord"

" WIll you stay with me till i fall asleep"

"As you wish my lord" Sebastian says this with an amusing smile


End file.
